


La Lettre

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre après la défaite de Lucifer.





	La Lettre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402104) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 

> Notes de l'auteur :  
Posté initialement sur LJ en janvier 2011

La lettre arriva un samedi. Harry l'attendait. Bon, peut-être pas une lettre, mais quelque chose. Il attendait quelque chose. Deux jours plus tôt, les Voyants avaient tous eu une autre vision, cette fois dans la soirée donc presque tous étaient éveillés. Lucifer avait été vaincu. Pas tué, pour autant qu'ils pouvaient le voir, mais vaincu.

Cela faisait 5 mois que Harry n'avait ni vu, ni eu de nouvelles des Winchester.

Hermione était toujours en contact avec Bobby, mais sa correspondance était devenue de plus en plus sporadique jusqu’à ce qu'il dise à Hermione que ça allait probablement se terminer bientôt, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il la tiendrait au courant s'il pouvait quand ce serait fini, puis la communication s'était arrêté. Ils essayaient tous de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils essayaient d'avoir confiance que les Winchester trouveraient une solution.

Le bureau de Harry était devenu un centre d'informations américain, puisqu'il tentait désespérément de trouver la vérité parmi les gros titres. Il y avait eu un cas étrange de terrorisme domestique, un cadre retrouvé mort dans une allée - un cadre mort qui se trouvait être un jeune prodigue qui avait étudié à Stanford en même temps que Sam Winchester. Il y avait eu une tempête menaçante à Chicago qui s'était finie avant d'avoir commencé. Ça ne ressemblait pas forcément à des présages démoniaques, mais il y avait quelque chose dans tout ça qu'Harry n'aimait pas.

Il tentait toujours de rassembler les pièces du puzzle quand le tremblement de terre frappa.

Puis les Voyants avaient eu leurs visions.

Le contenu exact de n'importe quelle vision était toujours classé confidentiel - c'était même au delà du niveau d'habilitation de Harry, mais le sujet ne l'était pas. Le chef du Département des Mystères avait accueilli Harry ce vendredi matin avec la nouvelle que Lucifer avait été vaincu. L'apocalypse avait été évitée. Harry avait acquiescé, et encore une fois, le fait qu'il n'en ait pas été surpris n'avait fait qu'ajouter à sa réputation.

Dans le couloir, quand Harry revenait de déjeuner, Drago Malefoy lui était rentré dedans.

"Regarde où tu vas, Potter," avait-il dit sans même ralentir. Harry avait attendu d'être seul dans son bureau pour sortir avec précaution la note pliée de sa poche.

_'Voiture noire,'_ avait-il lu.

Harry avait souri de triomphe pour ses amis, et espéra qu'ils le contacteraient vite.

Hermione était arrivée avec la lettre juste après le petit-déjeuner. Ron installa les enfants dans l'autre pièce et les rejoint dans la cuisine.

"Juste une seule lettre qui t'est adressé, Harry," expliqua Hermione. "Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Bobby, oh j'espère qu'il va bien. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Bobby qui sait comment m'envoyer des lettres, donc il doit aller bien. Allez, ouvre, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?"

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, en devinant que l'écriture précise était celle de Dean. Il semblait toujours être celui choisi pour parler au nom des deux frères. Avec précaution, il ouvrit la lettre et sortit les feuilles bien pliées couvertes de la même écriture.

_Chers Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny,_

_Lucifer est de nouveau dans sa cage. Vos familles sont sauves, comme Sam l'avait promis._

Harry sourit, mais ses yeux continuèrent de lire et soudain tout le bonheur des 24 dernières heures sembla être d'une cruauté sans nom.

_Sam est parti._

"Non," dit Harry, et il sentit les regards inquiets de Hermione, Ron et Ginny, il sentit leurs sourires disparaître - mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lire ses mots à voix haute. Il devait y avoir une erreur. S'il continuait à lire, il comprendrait ce que Dean voulait vraiment dire...

_C'était le seul moyen. C'était l'idée de Sam et sa décision. Je ne pouvais plus être égoïste et le garder pour moi. Ça a toujours été sa décision et je dois la respecter. Il le faut. On a trouvé une façon de ré-ouvrir la cage. Mais Lucifer n'aurait jamais été volontaire pour y retourner. Donc Sam a dit oui. Il l'a laissé entré, et puis il a repris le contrôle et s'est jeté avec Lucifer dans la fosse. C'était le seul moyen. Sam a combattu le diable et il a gagné. C'est ce qui est important. Mon frère a gagné. Je sais que ça ressemble peut-être pas vraiment à une victoire, mais ça l'est. Il s'est tellement battu. Je suis fier de lui. <strike>Je déteste</strike> <strike>Il me manque</strike> <strike>J'aime</strike>_

_<strike>Sam m'a fait</strike> <strike>D'après ce que Sam</strike> J'ai promis à Sam, avant qu'il parte, que j'arrêterais de chasser. Donc c'est ce que je vais faire. J'ai laissé le miroir magique à Bobby. Si jamais vous avez besoin de l'aide d'un Chasseur, Bobby s'en occupera. Il est de nouveau sur ses pieds maintenant, et même s'il ne peut pas venir lui-même, il saura qui vous envoyer. Si jamais vous vous retrouvez en Amérique en vacances, et que vous voulez passer me voir, Bobby saura où me trouver. Seulement, pas tout de suite. <strike>Je peux pas</strike> J'ai besoin de temps pour m'installer.  
Je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir été de si bons amis pour Sam. Il a vraiment apprécié sa visite en janvier. Il arrêtait pas d'en parler après. <strike>Surtout de la bibliothèque, ce geek. Je crois que je lui ai bien promis une bonne demi-douzaine de fois qu'on y retournerait après</strike> Ça veut dire beaucoup - de savoir qu'il a eu des amis qui savaient tout de lui et qui l'aimaient toujours. Je compte pas, parce que je suis son frère <strike>et même, je suis pas toujours le meilleur. Si je l'étais</strike> et que je dois l'aimer._

_Je voudrais aussi vous remercier d'avoir tant travaillé pour trouver une autre solution. Je suis désolé si vous êtes déçus qu'on ne vous ai pas donné plus de temps avant de se décider pour cette méthode. <strike>Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas</strike> Les choses changeaient trop vite et <strike>si on avait attendu plus longtemps</strike> Sam voulait tenir sa promesse. C'était important pour lui de garder tout le monde en sécurité._

_S'il vous plaît, dites-le à Drago. Dites lui que mon frère était un homme bien et que son fils choisit bien ses amis. Dites-lui que Sam a sauvé tout le monde... qu'il a sauvé plus de monde que même Harry 'L'Élu' Potter._

_Merci encore Harry, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et Sam._

_Amicalement,_

_Dean_

"Harry ?" La voix d'Hermione brisa le silence de la pièce tandis que Harry fixait le papier. Il se sentait paralysé.

"Harry, tu pleures," dit Ginny en un murmure près de lui en lui caressant la joue de son pouce - mouillé.

Il devait y avoir une erreur... mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait se passer ? Que les Winchester pouvaient battre le diable sans dégât collatéral ? Mais non, c'était pas ça, parce que c'était Sam, ce n'était pas juste un dégât collatéral, ce n'était pas collatéral du tout, c'était... tout. Dean avait raison. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une victoire, pas sans Sam.

"Sam est mort," dit Harry.

"Non," dit Hermione, mais elle pleurait déjà. Si ça n'était pas vrai, elle ne pleurerait pas.

"Oh Harry," dit Ginny en parcourant déjà la lettre qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

"Dean ?" demanda Ron, pâle, et d'une voix qui se brisa sur cette simple syllabe.

"Vivant," dit Harry. "Il, euh, il nous remercie de notre amitié. Les dernière vol- Sam lui a fait promettre d'arrêter de chasser, alors c'est ce qu'il fait. Il a laissé le miroir à Bobby - et euh, il nous demande de ne pas venir le voir tout de suite."

Ron hocha la tête, et il attira Hermione plus près de lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous lu la lettre, Ginny prépara du thé et Ron partit. Ils savaient tous où il allait.

"Je vais devoir le dire à Teddy," dit Harry.

"Vaudrait mieux le dire à Dromeda d'abord," répondit Ginny.

"Oui, je vais devoir le dire à Dromeda aussi," dit-il.

"Oh Harry," dit Hermione.

"Ça va," répondit-il. "Tout va bien. Ça veut dire que McGonagall doit le savoir, et Ernie... et Neville. Je dois le dire à Neville. Drago. Dean veut que je le dise à Drago aussi. Donc je vais faire ça. Je le dirais aux Weasley aussi."

"Harry," dit doucement Ginny. "George doit déjà le savoir. Laisse les autres à moi et Ron, d'accord ?"

"Tout le monde devrait le savoir, Gin," dit Harry. "Je devrais le dire. Sam-" Harry s'arrêta net et prit une inspiration saccadée. Sam s'était assis en face et lui à cette même table et riait seulement 5 mois plus tôt. Sam était vivant et entier et un magnifique humain - et les gens ne le _savait_ même pas.

Les bras de Ginny furent soudain autour de lui, le visage de Harry dans son pull tandis qu’il sanglotait. Il sentait ses doigts qui peignaient ses cheveux en vrac, et il voulut l'envoyer en Amérique pour consoler Dean, parce qu'il en avait certainement plus besoin que lui - mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher.

*

Ron apparut devant Weasley : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et maudit les samedis tandis qu'il traversait le groupe d'enfants bloquant l'entrée. Isabella, leur nouvelle employée, était derrière le comptoir et le regarda avec surprise quand il entra. Il essaya de lui sourire, mais il avait dû échouer parce qu'elle désigna seulement la porte à l'arrière de la boutique et lui lança un regard inquiet.

L'atelier était toujours calme. Ron savait que George avait un hautparleur qui diffusait les conversations qui se tenaient devaient le stand d'Oreilles à Rallonge, mais il ne l'allumait en général pas quand il travaillait sur quelque chose de nouveau - ce qu'il semblait faire ce jour-là. Il tournait le dos à Ron, penché au dessus de son établi. Il avait un petit chaudron sur le feu.

Ron toussota.

George s'arrêta et se retourna, en parlant déjà.

"Ron, c'était pas prévu que tu-" et il s'arrêta, et le regarda, et Ron attendait seulement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit - ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu.

"Lequel ?" demanda George. Ron resta silencieux, alors il redemanda. "Lequel nous a quitté ?"

"Sam," dit Ron, et il sentait ses yeux le piquer un peu - mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu.

George hocha la tête. Il semblait... peu surpris.

"Dean voulait que ce soit lui," dit George. "Tu sais comment sont les frères - toujours à compliquer les choses, hein ?"

Ron hocha la tête.

"Allez, viens là." George ouvrit ses bras et fit signe à Ron d'y venir. Ron dût se pencher pour cacher son visage dans l'épaule de son frère. "... t'aimait tellement," disait George. "Il serait aussi fier de toi. Moi je le suis. Ce qui est important à se souvenir, c'est à quel point il pouvait être un crétin. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on oublie ça."

Ron hocha la tête, toujours dans l'épaule de George, se sentant plutôt idiot comme à chaque fois que George devait faire ça. Ça devrait être dans l'autre sens plutôt, Ron devrait être celui qui reste fort pour George dans tout ça.

"Je vais bien, Ron," dit George. "Dean ira bien aussi. Pas parfaitement. Plus jamais parfaitement bien. Toujours un peu cassé, mais il s'en sortira... on s'en sort toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Allons, Fred était un crétin, et Sam ? Donne moi un défaut de notre cher jeune ami Chasseur."

Ron réfléchit à peine une seconde, avant de renifler bruyamment et de reculer un peu.

"Il était un peu lunatique - il pouvait être un peu émotif," dit-il.

"Vraiment ?" dit George, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres. "Un grand petit frère émotif ? Je peux pas imaginer comment ça a dû être pour ce pauvre Dean. Non, aucune idée de ce que c'est, vraiment."

"Ferme-la," sourit Ron en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de son frère, toujours trempée de ses larmes. "T'es un crétin aussi, tu sais."

George rit en s'éloignant de Ron pour retourner à son chaudron.

"Prends une chaise. Je fais des ramens - si j'ai pas trop cuit mes pâtes à cause de toi, je te laisserais peut-être en prendre un peu."

*

Teddy s'ennuyait. L'arithamncie était le cours le plus ennuyeux de Poudlard - bon, à part l'Histoire de la Magie. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, où ils étaient sensés travailler sur leur devoir pour lundi, mais les livres étaient tous si ennuyeux. Iggy et Andrew parlaient de Quidditch, mais Teddy n'avait pas grand chose à y ajouter. Nate prenait des notes pour lui-même et pour Penelope, parce qu'elle était occupée à faire une liste des fournitures à commander pour l'anniversaire de Florence le mois suivant. Teddy se dit qu'il devrait prendre des notes aussi, plutôt que griffonner, mais c'était tellement sans intérêt, et Teddy savait qu'il pourrait faire ses devoirs dimanche soir à la dernière minute et qu'il pourrait toujours avoir la moyenne. En plus, il aimait plutôt bien l'oiseau qu'il avait dessiné, avec son bec pointu, ses yeux mystérieux et ses grandes ailes. Il se demanda s'il devait lui dessiner un ami - il pensa peut-être à un chien, même s'il n'était pas sûr que les oiseaux et les chiens soient amis... peut-être seulement dans les dessins de Teddy.

"M. Lupin," dit quelqu'un, et il releva brusquement la tête de son parchemin en se demandant s'il pouvait avoir des ennuis pour avoir gribouillé dans la bibliothèque plutôt que travailler. Le Professeur MacMillan était debout près de la table, et le regardait.

"Oui, monsieur ?" répondit Teddy.

"On vous demande dans le bureau de la Directrice," dit le professeur. "Venez avec moi. Prenez vos affaires. Peut-être que M. Lewin sera assez gentil pour prendre des notes pour vous pour ce devoir sur lequel vous travaillez si assidument."

Teddy jeta un œil à Nate qui hocha la tête.

"Oui monsieur," dit Teddy en roulant rapidement son parchemin pour le fourrer dans son sac. Son soulagement d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas faire ce devoir se transforma lentement en confusion alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Teddy regarda le Professeur MacMillan et essaya de savoir ce qu'il se passait à son expression - mais il ne laissait rien paraître.

"Pourquoi est-ce que dois aller voir la directrice ?" demanda-t'il enfin. "J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?"

"Non," dit le professeur. "Harry est là pour te voir."

"Oh," dit Teddy. Harry, super ! Seulement, se dit Teddy, Harry ne lui avait pas écrit pour le prévenir qu'il venait. S'il avait une affaire dans le coin, il aurait écrit à Teddy pour lui dire qu'il s'arrêterait prendre le thé avec Neville, et Harry l'aurait retrouvé dans les serres... mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le bureau de la Directrice. Teddy ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Avant qu'il ne puisse formuler sa prochaine question, la gargouille s'écarta des escaliers et le Professeur MacMillan le poussait en avant?

"Si tu as besoin de moi Teddy, tu sais où me trouver n'importe quand," dit-il en souriant chaleureusement. Teddy acquiesça, mais _p_ou_rquoi_ aurait-il besoin du Professeur MacMillan ?

Il monta vers le bureau, frappa à la porte une seule fois avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre grand. Il vit d'abord Harry, puis la Directrice derrière son bureau, et puis sa grand-mère. Harry était là avec sa mamie, et ses yeux étaient rouges, son sourire faible et forcé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Teddy en lâchant son sac par terre pour aller retrouver sa grand-mère.

"Je vous laisse," dit la directrice, et Teddy fit à peine attention quand elle passa à côté de lui pour quitter son propre bureau. Il était trop concentré sur sa grand-mère, qui avait visiblement pleuré.

"Mamie, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?" demanda Teddy.

"Teddy-" commença-t'elle, et elle regarda vers Harry, et Teddy fit de même. Il voyait maintenant la même chose chez Harry, mais pas aussi fort. Harry avait pleuré aussi - mais pourquoi, ça n'arrivait jamais à Harry - même aux commémorations.

"Quelque chose est arrivé aux garçons ? Lily ? Ginny ?" demanda Teddy, bien qu'il soit terrifié de la réponse.

"Non," dit Harry. "Si tu nous laisse parler, on va t'expliquer."

Teddy attendit en silence, même s'il sentait une terreur se glisser dans son estomac qui lui donna envie de continuer de parler pour que Harry ne puisse jamais lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas - pour que Teddy puisse être épargné des nouvelles terribles qu'ils étaient forcément venu lui donner. Il voulait leur dire qu'il devait vraiment aller travailler son arithmancie maintenant, et puis il courrait pour que personne ne puisse plus jamais lui dire de mauvaise nouvelles.

"Teddy," commença Harry. "J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Amérique aujourd'hui. Sam et Dean Winchester ont sauvé le monde, Teddy. Ils ont sauvés tout le monde de quelque chose de diabolique."

Teddy hocha la tête. Sauver les gens de choses diaboliques, c'était ce que Sam et Dean Winchester faisaient. Ce n'était pas une surprise, et ce n'était pas la mauvaise nouvelle.

"Teddy," dit Harry. "Sam Winchester est mort."

"Non," dit Teddy, mais il vit Harry se mordre la lèvre et hocher la tête.

"Teddy-" dit Mamie en tendant la main vers lui, mais il recula. Ils avaient tort.

"Sam m'a sauvé," dit Teddy.

"Il nous a tous sauvé," murmura Harry. "Il est mort parce qu'il voulait-"

"NON !" dit Teddy, lui-même surpris de son cri. "Me dis pas qu'il est mort parce qu'il voulait rendre le monde meilleur. Dis pas ça."

Teddy se sentait trembler désormais, il sentait ses yeux brûler, et il sut que c'était vrai. Il sut que tout était vrai.

"Ils comprennent pas ? Le monde serait meilleur s'ils y _étaient_ toujours. COMMENT ÇA PEUT ÊTRE MIEUX SANS EUX ?! ILS ONT TORT. IL A TORT !" cria Teddy, assez fort pour que les morts l'entendent. Il voulait qu'ils l'entendent.

Et maintenant Mamie pleurait à nouveau. Teddy s'en voulut d'avoir crié.

"Je sais Teddy," dit gentiment Harry, et Teddy se laissa prendre dans des bras forts.

*

Isabella vit le jeune M. Weasley quitter le magasin, en semblant à peine mieux que quand il était entré. Mauvaise nouvelle alors.

Ce ne fut que plus d'une heure plus tard que le plus vieux M. Weasley sortit enfin de l'arrière-boutique, en lui faisant un sourire trop large.

"Izzy, ma chère, nous partons plus tôt aujourd'hui - je ne me sens pas trop dans mon assiette, j'en ai peur," dit-il. "Ça vous dérangerait de fermer ?"

"Non monsieur," répondit-elle, bien qu'elle n'avait fermé qu'une seule fois auparavant. Elle voyait bien que M. Weasley n'était pas vraiment malade.

"S'il devait y avoir trop de monde, appelez Verity," demanda M. Weasley.

"Oui monsieur," dit Isabella. Elle se demanda si elle devait demander quel était le problème, mais décida de ne pas le faire - c'était toujours mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires.

"Excellent," sourit M. Weasley. "Oh, et si vous pouviez, après la fermeture, passez à l'arrière et faites quelques réparations pour nous - on dirait que quelqu'un a brisé tous nos pots à lancer."

"Oh," dit Isabella. "Bien sûr monsieur."

M. Weasley attrapa un des fedoras en exposition, le mit, puis l'enleva pour la saluer avec emphase avant de sortir du magasin.

Isabella appela Verity une demi-heure plus tard. Elle arriva à bout de souffle, mais quand Isabella mentionna qu'on lui avait demandé de faire des réparations à l'arrière, Verity arrêta de se plaindre d'avoir été rappelée pendant un de ses jours de congés et alla à la caisse sans un mot.

L'arrière-boutique était couverte de morceau de terre cuite et de céramique. Isabella se mit au travail, en rassemblant avec précaution les poteries brisées avant de les placer religieusement sur l'étagère de l'établi. Elle avait presque fini quand une enveloppe sur l'établi attira son regard. Il y avait son nom dessus, et dedans, de l'argent et une petite note.

_Isabella - une récompense pour ne pas poser de questions et ne pas dire à Ron que j'ai lancé les pots. Vous allez être bien ici._

Isabella se demanda une seconde comment cela se faisait que George ait pu être assez audacieux pour la récompenser d'avance pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait, mais en même temps, et bien, elle n'avait pas posé de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de mentionner les pots cassés au plus jeune M. Weasley. Ceci dit, elle se demanda ce à quoi Ron Weasley pensait que ces pots servaient. Après tout, il y avait une grande pancarte sur l'étagère qui disait :

POTS À LANCER DE FRED POUR LES CRISES ET LES COLÈRES.

*

Quand Teddy retourna chez les Pouffsouffles, c'était presque l'heure du dîner mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il était fatigué, et voulait juste se blottir dans son lit sans plus penser à rien. La salle commune était heureusement presque vide, il n'y avait que quelques premières années. Il fut facile de les ignorer et de monter dans les dortoirs.

Il ne fut que peu surpris quand il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et vit que ces camarades de chambrée étaient tous là à l'attendre.

"Salut Teddy," dit Andy, debout et gigotant un peu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Iggy, avant d'ajouter "OW !" quand Andy lui écrasa le pied.

Andy se racla la gorge en lançant un regard noir à Iggy.

"Le Professeur MacMillan a dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de nous, mais que c'était à toi de décider si tu voulais nous parler et qu'on devait te laisser tranquille si tu nous disais de te laisser," récita Andy.

"Oh," dit Teddy.

"Nate a recopié toutes ses notes d'arithmancie pour toi, et je suis sûr qu'à nous trois on pourrait faire ce devoir d'Histoire de la Magie pour mardi, donc t'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça non plus," continua Andy. "Enfin, sauf si tu veux, c'est toi qui vois évidemment. C'est juste une proposition."

"Iggy a demandé aux elfes de te faire du chocolat," ajouta Nate en montrant un plateau sur la table de nuit de Teddy. "Et de la tourte si tu n'as pas envie de manger dans la Grande Salle, ou de la soupe, si t'as pas envie de manger tout court - et on devra te forcer à manger un peu parce que ne rien manger, c'est pas très bon pour toi, Teddy. Tu devrais vraiment manger quelque chose."

"Seulement s'il a envie," dit Andy. "Même si oui, tu devrais manger."

"J'aime pas la couleur de tes cheveux," dit soudain Iggy. "C'est vraiment pas bon."

"Iggy !" le réprimanda Andy.

Teddy se passa la main dans les cheveux, tira un peu dessus et loucha pour les voir. Châtain. Châtains et sans vie. Teddy avait les cheveux morts.

"Tu as pleuré," dit doucement Nate, en faisant apparaître un verre d'eau de nulle part. "Tu dois avoir soif."

Teddy _avait_ soif. Il regarda Nate pendant qu'il engloutissait tout le verre. Il devra le dire à Nate, pour Sam. Nate aimait bien Sam ; il lui avait souri comme il n'avait jamais souri à l'un d'entre eux.

Teddy se sentit soudain mal pour Harry, parce qu'il réalisait que ce n'était pas agréable de savoir quelque chose de terrible que personne d'autre ne savait. C'était affreux d'avoir la lourde tâche d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Teddy voulait leur dire d'aller demander au Professeur MacMillan, pas à lui, mais ça serait lâche et ses amis ne méritaient pas ça.

Teddy s'assit sur son lit, et indiqua à ses amis de faire pareil ; le secret bien gardé des dortoirs des Pouffsouffles était que, contrairement à ceux des autres maisons, les lits s'étendaient par magie pour s’accorder au nombre de personne qui y était invité. Teddy savait que quelques blagues obscènes circulaient à voix basse parmi les autres élèves, mais pour autant qu'il le savait, personne n'avait utilisé ce fait pour autre chose que des soirées pyjamas spectaculaires ou pour faire des châteaux de couvertures élaborés.

Il tira le rideau autour de son lit. Le lourd tissu vert, avec ses broderies en feuilles de vignes dorées, rassurait Teddy. Ça tamisait la lumière de la pièce et apaisait ses yeux. Il voyait que Iggy résistait fortement à lui poser des questions, et se contentait à la place de lui lancer des regards inquiets... comme les autres. Teddy avait de bons amis ; l'un d'eaux était mort désormais et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas méritaient de savoir.

"Sam Winchester est mort," dit-il.

Il attrapa la main de Nate et la serra fort quand il vit les grands yeux bleus de son amis se remplir de larmes. C'était une des choses dont il se souvenait le mieux, au sujet de ce jour-là en janvier, à l'orée de la forêt interdite : la main de Nate dans la sienne, le gardant calme et lui donnant de la force, et puis Sam Winchester faisant de son corps un bouclier humain pour le protéger d'un Impardonnable. Peut-être que si Teddy lui avait crié dessus, plutôt que le remercier... mais non, parce que même quand il l'avait remercié, Sam n'avait pas semblé comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas habituel. Que ce qu'il avait fait était stupidement noble et aurait pu le perdre... l'avait perdu...

Teddy attira ses amis plus près de lui dans la sécurité de leur dortoir, de ses rideaux, de son lit, et leur raconta l'histoire de comment Lucifer avait été libéré, et de comment Sam Winchester avait utilisé son propre corps comme champ de bataille... il leur dit alors que Sam Winchester avait combattu le diable et qu'il avait gagné.

Puis ils discutèrent tous de comment Sam avait sauvé Teddy en janvier, de combien il avait aimé la bibliothèque, de comment il avait réussi à s'échapper au milieu du dîner sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ils parlèrent de combien Sam était grand, et courageux, et un si bon ami pour eux tous. Puis Teddy fut forcé à avaler un peu de soupe, ses amis se partagèrent la tourte, et ils burent tous un peu de chocolat... aucun n'alla dans la Grande Salle et aucun de quitta Teddy, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils se soient tous endormis.

*

Harry regarda Sam Winchester sourire à Albus et lui parler doucement. Les longs doigts de Sam le réconfortaient et le chatouillait alternativement. Harry entendait les rires d'Albus à travers la pièce. Dean regarda, de là où il parlait avec les autres enfants, et fit un grand sourire affectueux à son frère, que celui-ci ne vit pas. Assis sur les genoux de Sam, bercé par ses longues jambes et réconforté par sa voix grave et apaisante, Albus avait déjà oublié la dispute qui l'avait fait pleurer et chercher le réconfort de l'adulte le plus proche avec qui il se sentait en sûreté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sam était assis par terre, dos au mur, ses longues jambes repliés sous lui, penché pour protéger Albus du bruit et de l'agitation de la pièce. Tout autour d'eux, les autres adultes parlaient et riaient, et leurs conversations empêchaient Harry d'entendre ce que Sam disait à son fils et qui le faisait tant sourire. Harry se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait remarqué ce petit moment.

Harry était assis par terre, et il regardait Sam à l'autre bout de la pièce. À quelques pas à droite, Harry était debout à côté de lui-même et parlait avec Ron.

"Harry, on en a parlé," dit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Tu es sensée être dans la cuisine à parler politique avec Andromeda et Bill," dit Harry.

"Et bien, ça je l'ai déjà fait, non," dit Ginny. "Alors, voyons ce que j'ai manqué à ne pas être là."

Le souvenir recommença. Les Winchester étaient désormais tout les deux debout, dos aux enfants. Dean se retourna juste quand Albus éclata en sanglots, Dean réprimanda James et Dominique, tandis qu'Albus en pleurs courait vers Sam, celui-ci sembla terrifié une petite seconde avant de s'accroupir pour accueillir Albus dans ses bras, ses mots de réconfort à voix basse et sa grande main qui caressait doucement le dos d'Albus...

"Les enfants dorment," dit Harry. "Ça fait pas si longtemps."

"Ça fait presque une demi-heure," dit Ginny. "Ce n'est pas sain, Harry."

"On n'a pas pris de photo," dit-il. "Je voulais juste le revoir... revoir ça."

"Je sais," dit Ginny. "Mais combien de fois tu prévois de regarder ça ce soir ?"

"Plus de 6 fois ?" dit-il en sachant qu'il n'était pas prêt à partir tout de suite. "J'essaye juste de comprendre."

"Harry..." commença Ginny.

"Comment ça se fait qu'on m'ait donné le choix et pas à Sam ?" reprit Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui me rend si spécial que j'ai pu choisir de revenir, alors qu'il doit passer l'éternité... c'est pas juste, Ginny. Sam mérite de choisir-"

"Ainsi que Fred, et Remus, et Tonks, et Dobby, et Colin, et... Harry, on en a déjà parlé, même ici-"

"Mais au moins ils sont en paix, Gin," la coupa Harry. "Au moins ils sont dans un monde meilleur, a priori en tout cas, Sam est... Sam..."

"Sam a eu le choix, Harry," dit Ginny. Il entendait Albus qui riait aux chatouilles et à la voix douce de Sam. La première fois qu'il était entré dans le souvenir, il avait essayé de se rapprocher pour entendre ce que Sam disait. Mais comme il ne l'avait pas entendu ce jour-là, il ne pourrait jamais l'entendre, qu'importe à quel point il se rapprochait. "Sam a choisi d'emmener Lucifer dans cette cage," continua Ginny. "Tu peux ne pas aimer le choix qu'il a fait, mais c'était sa décision, et toi plus que quiconque devrais respecter ça."

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Dean souriait tendrement à son frère.

"Le patronus de Dean est un loup," dit Harry. "Les loups solitaires meurent, Gin."

"Alors soyons reconnaissant qu'il ne soit pas seul," dit Ginny. "Allons, je pense qu'il est temps que tu sorte de cette pensine, Harry. Ça ne t'aide pas, au contraire."

"J'aurais dû plus essayer de trouver une autre solution. J'aurais dû... faire quelque chose," dit Harry tandis qu'il se laissait à contrecœur remettre sur ses pieds par Ginny. "Il avait tant d'espoir."

"C'était un homme bon," dit Ginny, et elle tira sur son bras d'une façon qui fit disparaître le sourire de Sam, Albus, et toute la pièce dans un tourbillon de liquide foncé. Et Harry se retrouva debout prêt de Ginny dans le bureau. La pensine contenant le souvenir était sur son bureau devant lui. "Viens Harry," dit Ginny. "Tu devrais te reposer avant de voir Malefoy demain."

Harry hocha la tête et reboucha avec précaution le souvenir, tandis que Ginny le regardait en silence. Il le rangea avec précaution dans sa vitrine fermée à clé avec la pensine, et laissa Ginny l'emmener se coucher.

"J'ai l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber," dit-il doucement quand ils furent couchés.

"Je sais," dit Ginny. "Moi aussi, mais je suis sûre qu'il dirait le contraire."

*

Ce dimanche après-midi, Harry arriva au Chaudron Baveur 10 minutes en avance. Le box qu'il avait demandé était déjà libre, et le petit panneau "réservé" semblait étrange dans ce pub habituellement décontracté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prends, Harry ?" demanda Hannah.

"Une bouteille de ton meilleur Whisky Pu Feu et deux verres," demanda Harry. "Apporte-les à table après que Malefoy soit arrivé, et ouvre la bouteille une fois là-bas, pas avant."

Hannah acquiesça.

"Alors, pourquoi tu dois le voir, d'ailleurs ?" demanda-t'elle. "On vous a pas vu en public ensemble depuis... jamais."

"Un ami commun est mort," répondit Harry. "Je dois lui dire."

Hannah fronça les sourcils.

"C'est une piètre excuse, ça," dit-elle. "Et la vraie raison ? Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver une meilleure-"

"Un ami commun est mort," répéta-t'il. "Je dois lui dire."

"Très bien, parfait, mais..." et le regard d'Hannah croisa le sien, et elle compris enfin. "Oh... oh Harry," dit-elle. "Je suis désolée."

"C'est pas grave," dit Harry. "Neville n'est pas venu te voir ce week-end alors ?"

"C'est presque la fin du semestre," dit-elle. "Il est plutôt occupé. Ernie allait passer me voir, mais il a annulé au dernier moment parce qu'un de ses petits Pouffsouffles... oh... oh, Harry... j'aurais dû comprendre, hein."

"Ça doit pas vraiment se savoir, Hannah," dit Harry.

Elle hocha la tête.

"J'apporterais le whisky une fois qu'il sera là," dit Hannah. "Le meilleur que j'ai. Va donc t'installer."

Harry alla vers le box. Il s'assit pour faire face à la pièce. Ainsi, les expressions de Drago seront cachés au reste du pub. C'était une petite politesse, étant donné qu'il avait choisi un endroit aussi public pour se voir.

Harry utilisa un sort d'Assurdiato sur le box pour s'assurer du caractère privé de leur conversation, puis se rassit et surveilla la porte. Exactement à l'heure, Drago Malefoy entra dans le pub par l'entrée du Londres moldu. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Harry, et il ne lança qu'un regard rapide aux autres clients.

Hannah attendit qu'il ait enlevé sa cape et se soit assis en face de Harry pour arriver avec le whisky. Ni Drago ni Harry n'avaient encore parlé. Hannah ouvrit la bouteille devant eux, comme demandé, et leur versa deux verres.

"Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, faites moi signe," dit-elle, sa voix brisant étrangement le silence. Elle s'éloigna.

Drago jeta un œil à la bouteille, mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour boire.

"Et la nature de cette rencontre, Potter ?" demanda Drago.

"C'est mieux si tu le lis toi-même, je pense," répondit-il. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ça, mais finalement, cela lui avait semblé être la seule solution. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit la lettre maintes fois lue de Dean. Il la lissa inutilement et la tendit à Drago.

Harry fixa la table, puis regarda les autres clients, tandis que Drago lisait. Il entendit une brusque inspiration, suivie de respirations longues et mesurées de quelqu'un qui essaye de se réguler. Il avait très envie de regarder l'expression de Drago, mais il se retint. Il aurait eu l'impression, même si la lettre avait été adressée à Harry, d'espionner une conversation privée entre Dean et Drago.

Enfin, Drago reposa la lettre sur la table, se passa rapidement la main sur le visage, et attrapa finalement son verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

"C'était sa pire peur," dit-il soudain, et Harry releva la tête, et le vit qui fixait toujours la lettre sur la table. "Cette... chose... dans son frère. De tout ce qui existe, de tout ce qu'il y eut dans sa vie, sa mort ; c'était ça qu'il craignait le plus."

"Comment-" commença Harry.

"Épouvantard," répondit Drago. "Il l'a trouvé dans ma cave. Je n'ai pas compris ce que je voyais, seulement que ça le détruisait ; et que ça n'était pas vraiment Sam. Il n'a jamais dit ce que c'était, mais en y repensant, je comprends maintenant... la froideur absolue de cette chose. La façon dont son sourire n'était qu'une moquerie de tout ce qu'était Sam Winchester. Je me suis débarrassé de l'Épouvantard et j'ai promis de ne pas dire à Sam ce que j'avais vu."

Harry hocha la tête, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Aux victoires vaines," dit Drago en levant son verre vers Harry avant de le vider d'un coup.

"Aux victoires vaines," répéta Harry qui but de même.

Drago les resservit, et Harry ne dit rien. Il ne se leva pas non plus pour partir, ni ne reprit la lettre qui était toujours posée sur la table près de la main gauche de Drago. C'était à Drago d'annoncer la fin de cette rencontre, et pourtant il n'en fit rien. Harry n'avait jamais été seul avec lui aussi longtemps depuis... peut-être depuis leur première rencontre chez Mme Guipure, mais même alors...

"Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Scorpius ?" demanda Drago. Harry attendit pour voir s'il allait continuer, mais puisqu'il ne le fit pas, Harry comprit que c'était une question sincère.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "J'ai tout dit à Teddy, enfin, presque tout ce que je savais, mais il est un peu plus âgé. Les plus petits, et bien, est-ce qu'ils s'en souviendront ? On n'a pas décidé encore, si on doit dire quelque chose ou pas."

"Scorpius parle encore de lui," dit Drago en secouant la tête. "Il le dessine dans les portraits de famille. Maman, Papa, Grand-Père, Grand-Mère, et son meilleur ami Sam qui nous surplombe tous. Ça rend Père furieux, donc je ne le décourage pas. C'est bien pour Scorpius d'admirer un moldu... même s'il ne le sait pas. C'est bien qu'il apprenne à s'attacher à un ami, même sans l'approbation de son grand-père. Bon, ceci dit, la semaine dernière il a aussi déclaré qu'un scarabée était son meilleur ami, mais tu connais les enfants, et c'était le plus joli scarabée que j'ai jamais vu."

"Mes garçons appellent toujours notre chambre d'amis 'la chambre de Sam et Dean'," dit Harry. "Ou dans le cas d'Albus, 'la chambre de Samdean'. Il a jamais appris à faire la différence."

Drago sourit doucement avant de prendre une autre gorgée de whisky.

"Il a raison, tu sais," reprit Harry. "Dean a raison, dans sa lettre. Quand il dit que ton fils choisit bien ses amis. Sam est un bien meilleur homme que moi. Il est-"

"Alors pourquoi je suis assis là avec toi, et pas avec lui ?" demanda Drago, soudain cinglant. "Mère m'a dit ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt ce soir-là. Pourquoi diable Harry Potter peut survivre au Sortilège de Mort, non pas une mais deux fois, et Sam Winchester peut simplement se condamner à un tourment éternel ? Comment ça se fait ?"

"Je..." mais Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Drago qu'il avait été un Horcruxe, il ne pouvait simplement pas. C'était un secret que peu de gens connaissait et il n'avait pas l'intention que ça change. Mais au delà de ça, Drago n'avait pas tort.

"Sam Winchester n'est pas mort, Harry," dit Drago en désignant avec colère la lettre."Il est _'parti'_. Il n'est pas mort pour pouvoir retrouver ceux qu'il aime au Ciel - il est coincé dans une cage avec le diable lui-même pour toujours... et comment je suis supposé expliquer ça à un enfant de 5 ans ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Harry. "Peut-être que tu ne dois pas, peut-être que tu devrais juste dire à Scorpius que son ami Sam est un grand homme et qu'il sauve pour toujours des enfants de fantômes, et il ne mourra jamais tant que Scorpius y croira."

"Idiot sentimental, comme toujours, Harry," marmonna Drago, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il aimait bien cette idée.

Ils restèrent là, dans un silence un peu gênant, tandis que Harry leur resservit un doigt de whisky et que Drago fixait le mur derrière la tête d'Harry.

"Leur ange ?" demanda Drago.

"Je ne sais que ce qu'il y a dans la lettre," dit Harry. "Je suppose que s'il avait pu aider, Dean en aurait parlé."

Il y eut un autre silence, pendant lequel Drago hocha la tête en buvant doucement.

"J'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils amènent cet ange," dit-il enfin, et Harry attendit patiemment qu'il continue. "Il n'y a eu que quelques fois dans ma vie où j'ai senti que j'étais en présence de quelque chose de vraiment puissant. La première fois c'était quand Voldemort est revenu, et c'était quelque chose d'affreusement mauvais. Sa puissance était à la fois grisante et effrayante, et j'ai été terrifié pendant deux années entières et un bon moment après aussi."

"Une autre fois, c'était quand je vous ai retrouvé à Boston, et j'ai senti ça encore, même si je ne l'ai pas reconnu. J'étais seulement étonné de la raison pour laquelle tu traînais avec des Chasseurs, et comment diable cet homme osait m’appeler Drake après une seule conversation."

"Et puis en janvier, je les ai soudain eu chez moi, à jouer avec mon fils, à menacer mes parents, et je l'ai senti alors... Comme si j’étais en présence de quelque chose qui dépassait ma compréhension. Ils étaient moldus pourtant, et Dean était terrifié, absolument terrifié, par cet Épouvantard, et Sam était bizarre avec Scorpius au mieux, mais il a essayé très fort une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'engouement de mon fils pour lui... Et ils étaient complètement faillibles et imparfaits, pas du tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres donc j'ai cru que je me trompais."

"Et puis ils sont arrivés avec un ange," dit Harry en pensant que c'était là que Dean avait enfin compris les puissances contre lesquelles, et avec lesquelles les Winchester se battaient.

"Ils sont arrivés avec un ange," acquiesça Drago. "Et j'étais abasourdi, parce qu'il y avait un ange, un ange, Harry, dans ma maison, à mettre des fantômes au repos, à parler avec ma femme et mon fils, et j'ai... pensé... j'ai senti..."

"Bouleversé ?" dit Harry en se souvenant de quand il avait rencontré Castiel au Département des Mystères, et d'à quel point il avait été imposant.

"Oui, mais pas de la façon que j'attendais," dit Drago. "J'étais bouleversé par le fait qu'un ange soit... moins impressionnant que les Winchester eux-mêmes. C'était un ange du Seigneur, et à côté d'eux il semblait tout petit."

"Tu n'as visiblement pas essayé d'argumenter contre lui," rit Harry.

"Non," sourit Drago en secouant la tête. "Je te laisse de tels comportements imprudents, Potter."

Puis il replia avec révérence la lettre de Dean et la tendit à Harry.

"Merci pour les nouvelles, Harry," dit-il. "Je pense que je ne dirais rien à Scorpius. Je vais garder ses dessins, et quand ce sera le bon moment, peut-être que je les montrerais à Dean." Il glissa hors du banc et remit sa cape sur ses épaules.

"Scorpius n'est pas le seul Malefoy à bien choisir ses amis ses derniers temps, on dirait," répondit Harry.

"Ses derniers temps," répéta Drago en attachant sa cape. "Bon, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je verrais ce que je peux-"

"Pardon ?" dit Harry en se demandant s'il y avait eu une conversation qu'il avait complètement raté.

Drago le regarda, confus pour une seconde, avant de reprendre son habituelle expression ennuyée.

"Oh Potter, tout ce courage et pas une once d'intelligence," répondit Drago. "Encore une fois, je vais supposer que notre seul espoir est Granger. Tu dois apprendre à lire entre les lignes, Harry."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malefoy ?" demanda Harry.

"La _lettre_," dit Drago. "Dean dit que Sam a fait promettre à _Dean_ de ne plus chasser, mais il n'a rien dit sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," dit Harry. "Tu es en train de dire-"

"Le meilleur ami de mon fils est actuellement coincé dans une cage avec Lucifer," répondit Drago. "Quel genre de père serais-je si je ne faisais rien ?"

Drago tourna les talons et sortit, avant qu'Harry ne puisse formuler la moindre pensée. Il fouilla frénétiquement sa poche pour trouver son miroir, et appela Ron.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda celui-ci.

"Quoi ? Oh. Bien. Où est Hermione ?" demanda Harry.

"Bibliothèque," dit Ron. "Tu sais comment elle est quand elle est perturbée ; elle a à peine posé le pied à la maison du week-end."

"Brillante," répondit Harry. "Elle est brillante."

"Je le sais déjà, ça," grommela Ron. "Mais c'est à quel sujet, Harry ? Tu es bizarre."

"Malefoy vient juste de déclarer qu'il était un meilleur père que moi," sourit Harry.

"Ce connard !" dit Ron. "Et pourquoi il a-"

"On va lui prouver qu'il a tort," dit Harry.

"Évidemment, cet imbécile- attends Harry, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec-"

"Tout. Ça a tout à voir avec tout, Ron," dit Harry. "Et Hermione travaille déjà dessus depuis deux jours sans même me l'avoir dit."

"Travailler sur quoi ?" demanda Ron.

"L'espoir," sourit Harry.

Sam Winchester avait peut-être coupé l'herbe sous le pied de son frère avec sa dernière volonté, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que la Guerre avait appris à Harry, c'était qu'on ne devait jamais sous-estimer les amis. Si Drago avait raison, alors Dean venait de leur donner leurs ordres de bataille et il n'y avait pas moyen que Harry désobéisse à un ordre venant d'un Winchester. Il sentit le poids de cette responsabilité sur ses épaules, et étrangement, il eut l'impression d'être plus fort que jamais.

Après tout, Harry avait été L'Élu d'abord ; le moins qu'il puisse faire était de ramener Sam pour pouvoir se moquer un peu de lui.


End file.
